Merry Christmas Darling
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: ...ONE-SHOT... The Kinomoto family has plans for Christmas, leaving Sakura alone in her apartment. Depressed, Sakura turns on the Radio and hears a song that reminds her of Syaoran. Thing is, he’s spending Christmas in Hong Kong…


**MERRY CHIRSTMAS MINNA-SAN!! Yes, for once I have decided to make a one-shot based on a holiday… c'mon… there's a first for all?? Enjoy this Holiday FUN!!**

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns CCS… The Carpenters own the song used in this story!! I do not OWN the song, **Merry Christmas Darling** the **Carpenters** own it.

**Title: **Merry Christmas Darling

**Summary: **The Kinomoto family has plans for Christmas, leaving Sakura alone in her apartment. Depressed, Sakura turns on the Radio and hears a song that reminds her of Syaoran. Thing is, he's spending Christmas in Hong Kong…

**Rating: **PG13

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Aging: **Sakura…21 ----- Syaoran…22

**THANK YOU…** I have a special Thank You to **Madison13** for giving me the idea for the plot. As you can tell now, I own NOTHING of this story. Characters belong to CLAMP and **PLOT** belongs to **Madison13**. Thanks **Madison13**, you're the best!!

**The Holiday Fun Begins…**

**------Merry Christmas Darling------**

Sakura sighed as she lazed around her own apartment. She looked out her window and saw the night-lights of Tomoeda, Japan.

"I can't believe that Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Onii-chan are ALL busy this Christmas!! This would be the first time I celebrate Christmas without them."

It was late 10pm and Kinomoto Sakura lazed around her one floor apartment. She tied her hair up in a bun, rolled up the sleeves of her pink turtleneck and smoothed out the thighs of her khaki pants.

"Syaoran is also spending Christmas with his family in Hong Kong, Eriol and Tomoyo are in London England, Takashi and Chiharu are out in Tokyo, and as for Rika and Naoko? They're at Naoko's grandmothers place." Sakura said to her self.

"And it isn't fair my family left me alone!!!" Sakura wailed as memories of the previous day flooded into her mind.

--_-Flashback---_

_Sakura scowled as her mother explained the most horrible scenario for Christmas Eve._

"_Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry but mother is sick and I had to quick call the airport, they only 2 free tickets."_

_Sakura gasped. "What's wrong with her?"_

"_Her heart stopped working for a few hours and she was in the hospital."_

"_And Touya-kun?"_

"_Touya, he left for Yuki's place yesterday and they don't seem to have been picking up the phone."_

_Sakura groaned. "So Kinomoto Sakura spends Christmas ALONE??"_

"_Sweetheart I'm so sorry!!"_

"_Sure, whatever mom, just make sure granny is okay, ok?"_

"_I love you honey."_

"_Love you too mom!!"_

_---End of flashback---_

Sakura groaned as she walked into the kitchen. 'I think I'll eat some of those snowman cookies I baked earlier.' She thought as she munched on its small round head.

"Die evil snow man!! Muwahahaha!!" Sakura played as she bit the nose.

"It's so not fair, only if Syaoran was here, at least I could spend Christmas with my boyfriend." Sakura moaned.

Sakura ate 3 more cookies before she walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and untied her hair.

"Gosh, is that how bored I am?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

Suddenly Sakura heard the phone ring. She dove for it as if it were some sort of prize at a triathlon.

"Moshi moshi?" Sakura asked.

"Hello my love…" Came a husky voice.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura squealed.

Syaoran laughed at the other end. "How's Christmas for you?"

"Argh." Came Sakura's reply.

"Argh? Is it that bad?"

"Oh puh-leez Syaoran, it's WAYY of worse than argh could ever explain it. Ever body has stuff planned this year and Kinomoto Sakura is left alone, in the cold, with NOBODY for Christmas."

Syaoran chuckled. "Turn the Radio on to my favourite station, you just might be surprised, now darling, I must go."

"Aww why?? Wait, you never call me darling."

Syaoran chuckled. "There's a first for all, now mother is calling me I have to go take Feimiel's son's head out of the toilet. Love you."

"I love you too." And they hung up.

Sakura stared at the Radio for a few minutes before deciding to put it on Syaoran's favourite station.

She flicked it on and re-tuned it as she heard the voices of the station; she brought it more tuned before the sound was crystal clear. She was just on time.

"_Hey listen here Kendo, we're got an ACTUAL love request!! At this time of year we only songs like **'Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer' **or **'Frosty the Snowman'** but for once we get a lovey dovey Christmas song!!!" _Exclaimed the first man.

"_You're right Sasaki, and now, we can't keep our listeners in further suspense!! The girl who is dating this boy must feel so lucky!! For a moment of time I wish I was her." _Exclaimed the second guy. There were supposedly 2 men at the station, so this one had to be Kendo and the first one had to be Sasaki.

"_Alright, alright, Kendo we're keeping our listeners in suspense!! The song requested was **'Merry Christmas Darling'**…"_

Sakura gasped. 'Is that why he called me darling?' she thought.

"_Requested by, oh wow listen here!! Requested by the all mighty Li Xiao Lang, to his sweet heart Darling, Kinomoto Sakura, here's his little message, '**To my Love, Sakura, I know you're having a very lonely Christmas but there is yet another surprise aside from this, have patience my love.**' Oh wow, this guy can really give it to a girl!! We'll we can't keep Kinomoto waiting right?" _Said Sasaki.

"_So Play it!!" _Kendo said before the song started.

**Greeting cards have all been sent **

**The Christmas rush is through **

**But I still have one wish to make **

**A special one for you **

Sakura smiled. "Christmas rush!! Hehe, that's funny, but this still doesn't explain why he called me darling." Sakura mumbled.

**Merry Christmas darling **

**We're apart that's true **

**But I can dream and in my dreams **

**I'm Christmas-ing with you**

Sakura gasped. 'Syaoran.' Her mind smiled. She couldn't help but giggle at his little tactics.

"Out of ALL the songs, Li Syaoran, Future Leader of the Li Clan, you choose this?? So now I know why you have called me darling!!!"

**Holidays are joyful **

**There's always something new **

**But every day's a holiday **

**When I'm near to you **

**The lights on my tree **

**I wish you could see **

**I wish it every day **

**Logs on the fire **

**Fill me with desire **

**To see you and to say **

Sakura laughed at that verse. "Idiot Syaoran, you could send out such a song for me but not call it and sing it for me!!" she laughed as she continued to listen. The tune was very soothing, she thought she'd stare out the window whilst the listened to the next part of the song.

**That I wish you Merry Christmas **

**Happy New Year, too **

**I've just one wish **

**On this Christmas Eve **

**I wish I were with you**

"Yea this Christmas!! You've been with me for the past 2 Christmases we've known each other FOR!!" Sakura howled as she listened to the lyrics.

Suddenly she saw a taxi appear outside, she took a quick glance at the digital clock, it read, 10:46pm.

"Who would be coming at such time??" She thought to her self.

"Who would invite somebody so late at night??"

Suddenly, a glimpse of Chocolate brown… "Naw, it couldn't be… I highly doubt that was Syaoran… MY Syaoran…"

**Instrumental Interlude in the song.**

"This song is really nice…" Sakura muttered as she listened to the song.

Suddenly, she heard the elevator door open on her floor.

'I shouldn't be nosy, shouldn't be nosy, shouldn't be nosy…' Sakura chanted in her head.

She heard footsteps coming closer… but then died.

She could hardly have told earlier but her heart was racing. She was hoping it was her dear… darling Syaoran.

"No such luck." She mumbled as she continued to listen to the song and stare out the window.

**Logs on the fire **

**Fill me with desire **

**To see you and to say **

**That I wish you Merry Christmas **

**Happy New Year, too **

**I've just one wish **

**On this Christmas Eve **

**I wish I were with you **

**I wish I were with you**

Sakura sadly smiled. "Merry Christmas Darling, my dear Darling Syaoran, and a Happy New Year too."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sakura's heart started pumping so loud and heard she could have swore it would have broken her chest.

She slowly headed towards the door. She stopped in front of the door and placed a hand on the door and rested her ear on the door.

The door bell rang again. Sakura jumped and took a few steps back.

"Answer or no? Answer or no? Answer or no??" Sakura asked her self.

The door bell rang AGAIN!!

"What if it's a rapist or something??" She told her self.

It rung again, and the music was still playing in the back ground.

**(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas **

**Merry Christmas - Darling)**

Sakura willed up at the very ending of the song and opened the door.

She saw somebody on his knees, his head down with something in their hand.

"Excuse me…is…is…something the matter?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Pardon me sir??"

"Will you marry me Kinomoto Sakura and make me the happiest man in the world??"

Sakura stared at him in horror, but suddenly the man's head was being lifted. Sakura gasped as she saw those familiar Amber eyes.

"Syao…Syaoran??"

Syaoran grinned. "So Sakura, yes or no? After all, this is my Christmas present to you..."

Sakura laughed as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Obviously yes!!" She cried as Syaoran put the ring on her finger, stood up and twirled around.

"Syaoran… how did you get here… I…last time we talk… you… you were getting your nephew's head out of the toilet!!"

Syaoran laughed. "That's what you wanted you to believe. I was in the airplane that minute, after I called you I requested the song, did you listen to it?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes I did!! And I loved it Syaoran!!"

Syaoran smiled as he kissed Sakura, ever so passionately.

"Merry Christmas Darling…" Syaoran whispered in her ear as they both sat down on the couch.

Sakura giggled as she sat on Syaoran's lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas… Darling…" She whispered…

* * *

**So did you like this one shot?? I hope it was good, and yes it is mighty short but… it's a first try!! Usually I makelonger chapters but those are for my actually stories… but alas this is just a One-Shot!! **

**Please tell me what you thought!!!**

**RR!! **

**Lub u lotz and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
**

**Sakura**


End file.
